Two way street
by Greendogg
Summary: Kara is visiting Clark in Metropolis and meets Jason. During her visit Kara gets into one misadventure after another.


**Author's notes** All characters, locations, etc… are owned by Warner Bros and DC comics. A sort of what if story. Has a few references to Superman the animated series. Special thanks to brdwaybebe(Chrissy-cat) for beta reading.

After a long bus ride from Smallville, Kara was glad to see the 'Welcome to Metropolis.' sign as the bus entered the city. She snickered at what else was written on the sign which was 'The home of Superman.' Kara was the only one on the bus who knew Superman was also her cousin, Clark. There had been times where she had almost got caught changing into her Supergirl costume; but so far Kara managed to keep it under wraps. The young blond snapped out her thought when the bus driver shouted: "Alright, last stop…everybody off."

"Yes! Finally." said Kara before she stepped out of the bus. "Oy." the young Kryptonian groaned. It was obvious Kara wasn't a big fan of taking the bus. "That's it, next time I'm booking a flight." she said to herself. Once she got herself together, Kara looked around for Clark. Sure enough, he was waiting for her; Kara smiled before she went to hug her cousin.

"How was the trip?" he asked.

"It was ok, if you like spending four hours next to a senior and her Pomeranian." Kara answered.

Clark chuckled, "Sorry to hear that, next time I'll try getting you a plane ticket." he told her.

"That's right up my alley." Kara continued, after leaving the bus station Clark had to head back to work. He came to pick up Kara during his lunch break but now he had 15 minutes left on his break.

"Look I have to get back to work, if you want go wait at my apartment then it's fine but…" Clark stopped short.

"No it's ok I'll go with you, besides I think Jimmy will be glad to see me." said Kara.

Clark nodded, "I will tell you it's changed somewhat since you last visited." he explained.

"Oh c'mon, Clark I'm sure it's no big deal." Kara replied.

_Minutes later…  
_  
It didn't take long for Kara to notice some of the changes mentioned while they were on the elevator. Aside from that, she did recognize some of the employees including one familiar red head. Getting an idea she walked over to Jimmy who was busy talking to Greg Martinez, another intern.

"You plan on ignoring me this whole time?" Kara teased.

Jimmy froze and then turned around at hearing this. "Kara! You're back!" he exclaimed. "You haven't changed a bit." Jimmy pointed out, remembering how he, Lucy and Kara used to hang out together.

"So, what's new?" Kara asked.

"Well for starters…" before he could finish his sentence Jimmy spotted Richard. "Could you wait here a second? I need to take care of something." Jimmy explained.

"Sure, no problem." Kara replied, she glanced around the room and noticed Jason sitting in a chair next Lois. 'So that's him' Kara thought. When she heard about a power outage in Argo city, Kara had gone back and hadn't seen Jason since he was born. "Dang! He looks like Clark." she said to herself.

Lois looked at Jason for a brief moment, "You doing ok?" she asked, Jason nodded.

"Lois, Perry wants a word with you about that yacht incident at the pier." said Clark.

"I'm coming, think you can wait for a couple minutes?" Lois continued.

"Uh-huh." was Jason's reply before Lois got up.

Kara watched Lois for a moment before walking over to Jason. She noticed him drawing a picture of Supercat, "Hi there." she greeted him.

He was startled at first. "Wh-who are you?" he stuttered. After observing them for a minute or two, Clark walked up to the duo to explain.

"This is your cousin, Kara." Jason looked at Clark then back at Kara.

"Huh?" was all he could say, Kara giggled.

"Jason, your Dad and I are related so that makes you a cousin too." she answered.

"Then that means your super…" Jason was cut off, "Not so loud, kay?" said Kara.

"I…uh…gave him a little history lesson before you came." Clark said nervously.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." he continued before making his exit.

Kara smiled at Jason's drawing of Streaky, "So…you…like Supercat?" she asked.

"Yep, and Superdog." Jason replied. She was alerted by Jason's loud sigh as he finished with his picture.

"Bored?" Kara asked.

"Yeah." was Jason's response, he only had a half day at school and spent the rest of it being with his parents. Kara tapped her fingers on the desk trying to think of something she and Jason could do.

Just then, Perry's voice rang out: "Olsen! I need some new photos of that yacht incident!"

"I'm on it, chief." the young photographer replied. "Pardon me!" Jimmy said as he quickly went by Loueen.

"Did anyone just see a red headed blur go by?" she asked.

"He went that way." Kara and Jason said simultaneously. "I thought so." said Loueen before heading into the copy room.

Jimmy was waiting for the elevator when he remembered he needed to re-load his camera! "Aw nuts." he groaned and went back to his desk.

Kara quickly grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt. "Whoa, where are you going?" she asked.

"Down to the pier." Jimmy answered.

"Ya know, I just got here how about I go with you?" Kara offered,

Jimmy smiled "Sure! It's actually been kinda lonely since you left." he told Kara.

"Why? Don't you talk to the other interns?" she continued.

"Yeah, but… it's always the same thing sports, comic-books, Lex Luthor losing his wig." Jimmy stopped short.

"He lost the wig, huh?" Kara asked.

"Yep, I got pictures to prove it!" Jimmy answered. Looking at his watch Jimmy decided head down to the pier. "We better get going." said the young red head.

Kara nodded in response but there was one problem.

The two of them stopped in their tracks when Jason got up. "Can I go with you guys?" he asked.

Kara grinned for a brief moment, "If it's alright with Clark." she replied. The blue eyed blond spotted her cousin leaving Perry's office. "Hey Clark, Jimmy and I are going down to the pier, is ok if Jason comes with us?" she asked. Clark blinked for second before answering. "That's fine; just keep an eye on him".

"Don't worry, I will." was Kara's reply, she even threw in a wink. Clark chuckled; he wasn't too worried about Jason as long as Kara was watching him.

Jimmy looked at Jason then at Kara, "Whoa, hold up…Jason's coming with us?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not? He's bored and so am I." Kara answered.

Jimmy gulped nervously, "I have a bad feeling about this." he admitted.

Sometime later…

While walking around the pier, Jimmy managed to get some photos of the yacht that had been totaled in yesterday's storm. Although it had cleared up early that day there were still a few clouds in the sky. For the most part it was a standard mid-Fall day. So far things had been going well or so he thought. Jason was currently looking at some seagulls on the dock when he nearly tripped over the edge. It didn't take long for Kara to notice and get a hold of him.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed.

"Nice save" said Jimmy.

"Thanks, Jim." Kara replied. Next to Lucy and the Kents, Jimmy was the only other person who knew Kara was Supergirl with the exception of Jason. "You ok?" Kara asked.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine." Jason stuttered.

"Uh guys, I hate to break up this Kodak moment but if we aren't back in next 30 minutes Perry's probably gonna give me a pink slip." Jimmy warned.

Jason and Kara laughed, "Coming, J." said Kara, Jimmy looked at Kara sheepishly. 'J' was one of the nicknames he went by but 'Superman's pal' was the one that stuck the most.

Shortly after getting back from the pier, Kara and Jason talked while Jimmy went to develop his pictures. Richard looked up from his computer keyboard once in a while; observing the duo. He had heard about Kara before but didn't really get a chance to meet her. There was something about the blond girl that looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Although they hadn't spent that much time together, it was obvious Kara and Jason became fast friends.

Kara eventually got up when Lois came to see about Jason. Just the Richard had an idea, "Going somewhere?" he asked, Kara turned around "Not really, just stretching my legs." she answered.

"You know, you look kind of familiar" Richard pointed out.

Kara was somewhat nervous but nonetheless managed to keep a straight face.

"I….uh…get that a lot but there must be some mistake." she said to Richard, looking rather sheepish.

Richard looked toward the hallway which was pretty quiet. "You mind stepping into my office?" he continued.

Kara gulped, but followed him, "I heard about your little 'adventure' at the pier" Richard announced.

"What about it?" Kara asked as she raised an eyebrow,

"You're Clark's cousin right?" Richard continued. "Uh-huh" was Kara's response. "And…you're Supergirl aren't you?" Richard asked.

Kara nearly fell over, "How did you know?!" she exclaimed.

"A wild guess, but don't sweat it I won't tell." Richard said to her.

"Thanks, you know…Jason's half Kryptonian too." Kara announced, now it was Richard's turn to be in shock.

"Can you call 9-1-1?" Richard asked.

Kara snickered, she knew he was joking. Once he was back at his desk, Richard noticed Jimmy was cleaning his camera lens. "Hey, Rich!" he called out.

Richard looked up at hearing his name. Jimmy then started whistling some kind of sci-fi tune. Richard picked up a paper clip and threw it at him. "Cut it out, Olsen." he said to the red haired photographer who managed to duck.

_Later that day…_

"Ya think Jason and Kara are getting along?" Lois asked.

Clark snapped out watching two of them to answer. "Yeah, I'd say so." Lois stopped combing her hair to see what Clark was looking at. He and Lois saw Kara sitting next to Jason on the couch; the two of them were watching TV and occasionally laughing.

"I couldn't think of a happier ending" said Lois.

"Me either" Clark agreed.

The next day was Saturday. While Clark and Lois went to cover a press conference about the opening day of the Metropolis gemstone and minerals expo; Kara looked after Jason. Currently they were in the middle of Centennial Park.

"You know something?" Jason asked.

"What is it?" Kara replied.

"You're pretty cool…for a cousin." he admitted.

"Thanks Jason, you're cool too." said Kara.

Things got quiet for a few minutes till Jason broke the silence.

"Race ya to the swings!" he called out to Kara before running off. It wasn't long before his cousin followed him.

"Hey, wait up!" said Kara as she ran to catch up with Jason.

**The end…**

**Another story entry from the Superman forum, the planet. This was for the Match fan fiction grab. I'll be posting the one for April and May as well as some gift fan fics I wrote. So stay tuned!**

**Until then please read and review!**


End file.
